fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Dragon
The Divine Dragon (神龍 Shin ryū, literally God Dragon, translated as Goddess Dragon in the Japanese version) is both a race and a class of Dragons that is first introduced in Mystery of the Emblem. The rarest type of Dragons to exist in the titles that they appear in, Divine Dragons expel misty breaths that are infused with divine light in order to damage their foes. The attacks that Divine Dragons launch are effective against all Manakete and transformed Dragon classes. The playable characters of this class include Tiki, Nagi and Fae. History in the Series In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remake, Divine Dragons technically do not exist as a standalone class, only emerging after Divine Dragon Manaketes employ Divinestones to assume their dragon forms. In Mystery of the Emblem, the Divine Dragon class appears as a standalone class that bears stats that are disparate from its Manakete counterpart. Through the employment of Divinestones, Divine Dragon Manaketes are able to transform into the class, whereupon they will use Mist Breath to attack their foes. Divine Dragons in this title are granted the ability to inflict effective damage against all Manakete and transformed Dragon classes. In Binding Blade, the Divine Dragon class is intertwined with its Manakete counterpart, where Divinestones are directly used to transform and attack foes. In the remake of Mystery of the Emblem, Divine Dragon Manaketes directly use Dragonstones as weapons instead of utilising a separate Mist Breath weapon to attack their foes. Profile In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, its remake Shadow Dragon, and sequel Mystery of the Emblem, the Naga race of Divine Dragons was one of the most powerful of the Dragon Tribes, with only the Earth Dragons being comparable in terms of might. However, after the war against the Earth Dragons, the surviving Divine Dragons exhausted their Dragonstones and could no longer transform. Their leader, Naga, also perished, but not before sealing her newborn divine dragon child, Tiki, into a deep sleep. In the backstory of Binding Blade, the Divine Dragons were still the most powerful of the dragon races, and when The Scouring began, the other dragons wished for their aid in the war by having them create artificially-spawned War Dragons to fight the numerous humans. The Divine Dragons refused and fled into the Nabata Desert, save for a young girl named Idenn, who was captured by the other dragons and transformed into a Demon Dragon. The other Divine Dragons would live in peace with the humans of Nabata, settling in the village of Arcadia. Overview Appearance and Characteristics In contrast to the Fire Dragons who resemble typical western fantasy dragons, Divine Dragons typically have a softer and more majestic appearance. The scales of Divine Dragons are typically coloured bright silver-white or golden, and they are even depicted with feathers in Mystery of the Emblem and Binding Blade. Divine Dragons typically exhale misty breath, although in Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem, Tiki exhales Ice Breath, the possible result of her adolescence. Falchion, a legendary weapon for fighting Dragons, was carved from Naga's tooth. The humanoid forms of the Divine Tribe are often less draconic then the other Dragon Tribes. None are depicted with reptilian wings, with Tiki and Fae portrayed with feathered wings that are reminiscent of those possessed by birds. In the DS titles, the Divine Dragon characters lack the ashen skin-tone that many other Manaketes exhibit. Due to this, some Divine Dragons like Xane can successfully pass off as humans. While the few Divine Dragons appearing in the series are largely depicted to be benevolent, they tend to be rather aloof and distant, with Naga insisting on Forseti not interfering with the lives of the humans residing on the Jugdral continent. The human Lewyn also illustrates this point, as he becomes emotionally distant from his loved ones after being resurrected and possessed by Forseti. In-Game Base Stats Maximum Stats Growth Rates Notable Divine Dragons *Gotoh (can no longer transform) - Teacher of Miloah and Gharnef, he is revered as the White Sage. *Naga - Father of Tiki and leader of the Divine Dragon Tribe. *Xane (can no longer transform) - A mischievous, fun-loving subordinate of Gotoh who guides Marth's army through Anri's Way. *Tiki - Princess of the Divine Dragon Tribe and daughter of Naga. *Nagi - A mysterious lady from an alternate realm who bears an uncanny resemblance to Tiki. *Idenn - A former Divine Dragon who is kidnapped and corrupted into a soulless Mage Dragon. *Fae - A Divine Dragon child residing in the village of Arcadia. *Forseti - A Divine Dragon who blood bonded with Crusader Sety during the Miracle of Darna. *Female Morgan (if her mother is Tiki) Notes *While the Kanji in the Divine Dragons' Japanese name appears to be gender neutral, the internal data for the DS games identifies the class as "GODDESSDRAGON_F" and their Dragonstone as "GODDESSSTONE." *Nowi, and by extension Nah, are assumed by fans to be Divine Dragons due to their ability to learn Wyrmsbane and the fact that they employ the same dragon model as Tiki. Gallery File:Divine Dragon TCG.jpg|A Level 20 Divine Dragon, as its appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:FE3DivineDark.jpg|Official artwork of a Divine Dragon with a Dark Dragon in the backdrop from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Divine Dragon FE1.png|Battle model of a Divine Dragon from Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Divine Dragons.png|Battle models of the Divine Dragon class from Mystery of the Emblem. The first image bears their Book 1 appearance, while the second one depicts their Book 2 appearance. File:Fa mamkute animation.gif|Attack animation of Fae, a Divine Dragon from Binding Blade. File:DivineDragon11.png|Battle model of a Divine Dragon from Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo. FE13 Manakete Transformed (Tiki).png|Battle model of Tiki transformed into a Divine Dragon from Awakening. File:FE3 Tiki Dragon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a Divine Dragon from Mystery of the Emblem. *